NgAishiteru Hondasan
by Yukimura Yuuko
Summary: dia..pangeran sekolah!


Title: ng...Aaishiteru Honda-san~

Author: Minato Kuroda

Genre: romance

Pair: Taiwan (Wan) and Japan (Honda Kiku)

***

Sekolah Mizuhoshi Gakuen adalah sekolah elite dan satu-satunya sekolah terbaik di Gakuen memiliki 2 gedung berbeda,gedung barat adalah gedung khusus putra sedangkan gedung timur adalah gedung khusus gedung ini dihubungkan oleh 1 siswa menyebut lorong itu lorong emas(karena satu2nya lorong yg menghubungkan 2 gedung).Semua siswa di Mizuhoshi Gakuen selalu serius belajar mereka lebih memilih belajar daripada menjalin kasih dengan lawan jenis,beda dengan seorang siswi yang bermimpi akan menemukan pangerannya di sekolah ini,Wan..itulah nama siswi itu.(tak terkecuali siswi yg lain)

"pst..Wan.."

"...."

"heh..Wan bangun.."

"ng..pa..pangeran..nyem.."

-bletak-

satu penghapus berhasil mendarat di kepala Wan yang memang dari tadi malah tidur di kelas.

"Wan!sudah ibu bilang dilarang tidur dikelas!apalagi saat pelajaran dimulai!sana cuci wajahmu!"

"ng..baik..ma-maafkan saya,bu.."Wan menunduk dan segera berjalan keluar menuju keran air yang berada cukup jauh dari kelasnya.

-cklik-

srr...

cplash..

"fuh..tadi..aku bermimpi bertemu pangeran..ya..pangeran yang memakai seragam sekolah ini..tampan,gagah,dan membawa pedang kemanapun..keren.."

sedang asik-asiknya Wan mengingat-ingat mimpi tadi tiba-tiba sesuatu mendarat di kepala Wan.

-pluk-

"ah..maaf..itu punyaku.."

"huh..siapa,sih?"

Wan membalikkan badannya dan tepat dibelakangnya berdiri seorang siswa bertubuh tinggi,berwajah tampan,gagah,dan..membawa Wan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari siswa itu.

"maaf,ya...sakit,ya?"

"ah..ti-tidak.."

"anak-anak disini memang nakal..kalau tak ada guru mereka seenaknya saja melempar sesuatu milik orang lain"

"ah..maaf..bolehkah aku tahu siapakah anda?"

"hm..namaku Honda Kiku kelas 3-A gedung barat..kamu?"

"a-aku Wan kelas 3-B gedung Timur..salam kenal"

"ah..ok,Wan..bisa kuminta...bukuku?"

"ah,eh..i-iya.."

"trims..."

Siswa itu berlari meninggalkan saja pandangan Wan masih di siswa itu.

"Honda-san..."

***

-Brak!-

bluk..

"lelah..."

Wan membaringkan tubuhnya masih ingat kejadian itu.

"Honda-san..besok..aku harus mengobrol dengannya lebih lama"

***

Drap..drap..

"ayo cepat.."

"ada apa,sih?"

"ayo.."

"ada apa?"

"itu..pangeran gedung barat.."

"apa?"

"ikut saja.."

tangan Wan ditarik seorang siswi,Belarus..itulah kerumunan siswi mulai nampak didepan gerbang menuju lorong.

"kyaa~ itu tuan Arthur..seperti biasa keren.."

"kyaa~ tuan Yao..manisnya.."

"ah,tuan Kiku...gagah.."

"kyaa~..."

'eh?Kiku?Honda Kiku?'

tiba-tiba kerumunan siswi itu membukakan jalannya untuk 4 siswa adalah keturunan dari 4 negara Jepang,Cina,Inggris,dan gagah..mereka juga tampan,pintar,dan jago segala hal.

-pluk-

sebuah buku jatuh tepat disebelah membungkuk mengambil buku itu dan memberikan kepada seorang siswi,ia tersenyum manis.

"Nona..hati-hatilah membawa buku ini ^^"

-blush-

wajah siswi itu memerah padam.

"Arthur,jangan menggoda siswi itu.."

"hah..aku tak menggoda dia..aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kukatakan,Yao"

"sudahlah.."

keempat siswa itu kembali berjalan melewati kerumunan siswi-siswi itu,Kiku dengan santainya melewati Wan yang memandanginya.

'Honda-san...'

***

"hei,Wan.."

"apa?"

"bisa tolong bawakan buku ini ke perpustakaan?"

"ah..baik.."

Wan berlari menuju perpustakaan.

-bluk-

saking terburu-buru Wan menabrak seoranng siswa sampai bukunya berjatuhan.

"aduh..maaf"

"ah..aku yang salah..aku tak melihat kau"

siswa itu membantu Wan memungut bukunya sejenak Wan melirik siswa yang membantunya.

"Ho..Honda-san?"

"ng?kau..."

"Wan..namaku Wan.."

"oh,kau yang kemarin..sepertinya kau selalu sial ya?"

"a-apa maksudmu?!"

"heheheh tidak hanya bercanda.."

Kiku tertawa..wajah Wan mendadak memerah.

-wush-

tebasan pedang Kiku mengagetkan Wan.

"eh?"

"maaf...hanya tugas.."

"tugas apa?"

"tidak..sebaiknya kau tak usah tahu.."

"hm..begitu.."

tak berapa lama buku-buku Wan terkumpul kembali.

"nah,hati-hati.."

"ah iya.."

"sampai jumpa.."

Kiku berjalan meninggalkan Wan.

"ng..Honda-san.."

"iya?"Kiku berbalik.

"pulang nanti..bisa kita berjalan bersama menuju asrama?"

"ng..kau takut pulang sendiri?"

"ti-tidak..si-siapa yang bilang?!"

"hehehehe..baik akan kutemani..^^"

Kiku berjalan kembali meninggalkan pun berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

'hehehehe..apa mungkin..Honda-san juga menyukaiku?'

***

sudah 15 menit Wan menunggu Kiku didepan melirik kearah lorong setiap 1 menit,melihat apa ada siswa yang siswi sudah pulang jalanan sepi,tak baik untuk anak perempuan sendirian diluar.

drap..drap..

-deg-

drap..drap..

'si-siapa?'

drap..drap..

'ja-jangan mendekat..'

-pluk-

"kyaaa~!!!"

"Wa-Wan?ini aku..Kiku.."

"eh..maaf..kukira siapa.."

"maaf..membuatmu menunggu lama.."

"ta-tak apa.."

"baiklah ayo jalan.."

"iya.."

mereka berdua berjalan..sepi,hening..keadaan yang membuat Wan takut jarak asrama ke gedung sekolah dapat ditempuh selama 15 menit.

"Wan..dimana syalmu?"

"ah..aku tak pakai ^^"

"kenapa?"

"karena..jadwalku pulang siang tadi maka aku tak bawa..."

"hm..pakai punyaku ya?"

"eh?"

"sudah..daripada kau sakit"

Kiku mengalungkan syalnya pada Wan.

'harum ini..harum tubuh Honda-san..hangat..rajutan sendiri atau rajutan seseorang?'

"itu..rajutanku sendiri.."

-deg-

seolah Kiku bisa membaca pikiran Wan,Wan terkejut mendengar perkataan Kiku.

"eh?te-terampilnya.."

"biasa saja.."

"hm.."

tiba-tiba Wan mengalungkan Kiku itu membungkus kedua leher Kiku dan Wan,romantis begitu kata orang yang melihat mereka berdua.

"eh?"

"Honda-san pasti kedinginan..jadi..syalnya berdua ya ^^"

"i-iya.."

tak lama mereka sampai didepan pintu masuk asrama putra berada disebelah asrama putri.

"nah,terima kasih Honda-san ^^"

"kembali..bye.."

"ah..bye"

Kiku membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju asramanya.

tiba-tiba Kiku menarik tangan Wan dan..

-cup..-

Kiku segera berlari pulang meninggalkan Wan yang berwajah merah melihat apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

'Ho..Honda-san menciumku?'

***

sepanjang pelajaran pertama sampai pelajaran terakhir Wan tak bertemu Kiku dimanapun baik di lorong maupun di perpustakaan.

"Wan..aku pulang duluan ya ^^"

"ah..iya ^^"

Wan juga tak lama melewati lorong dan bertemu..

"Ho..Honda-san.."

"Wan..ma-maaf..aku melakukannya tak sengaja.."

"tak apa.."

"sepertinya..aku..menyukaimu.."

"eh?"

"ma-maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

-blush-

Wan berpikir sejenak dan memberikan sebuah jawaban.

"ng..^^"

"be-benarkah?"

"iya ^^"

"asik~"

Kiku menggendong Wan dan memeluknya erat senyum di kedua wajah mereka mengembang.

-cup-

"aku mencintaimu Wan.."

"aku juga..Kiku.."

***

beberapa tahun kemudian..

"hei..kau tahu tentang legenda sekolah ini?"

"tidak..kenapa?"

"katanya..siapapun yang menyatakan perasaannya di lorong sekolah ini..akan langgeng seumur hidup mereka"

"eh?benarkah,kak?"

"iya.."

"ok,suatu saat nanti pasti akan ada seorang pangeran yang gagah,tampan,dan suka membawa pedang kemanapun yang menyatakan perasaanya padaku..iya kan,ma?"

-hup-

percakapan kedua kakak beradik itu terpotong karena sang ayah menggendong sang adik.

"nah,anak papa dan mama ini mau melihat-lihat sekolah ini bukan?"

"iya..^^"

"ayo,kak.."

"iya.."

keluarga itu berjalan bersama,sang kakak berhenti sejenak..merasa ada yang memanggil ia menoleh.

"psst...hei.."

"siapa?anak laki-laki?"

"hihihihihi..manis.."

sang kakak mendekati anak laki-laki itu.

-wush-

anak laki-laki itu menghilang.

"kak..ayo.."

"ah..iya,ma.."

sang kakak berlari mendekati mamanya dan menggandeng tangan mamanya.

'laki-laki yang tampan..sama seperti yang di legenda..aku yakin dia pasti pangeran di sekolah ini..'

(-Owari-)


End file.
